<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flavourful Christmas by PrinceSehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287102">A Flavourful Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSehun/pseuds/PrinceSehun'>PrinceSehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenting is hard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bottom Oh Sehun, Christmas Fluff, Cock Worship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, PWP, Porn, Smut, Taeoh is their son, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSehun/pseuds/PrinceSehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin were getting it on before their four year old son knocked on their door</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenting is hard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flavourful Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051053">this fic!</a></p><p> </p><p>If you have not read it, it still can be read as a standalone, just know that it was mentioned that Sehun was 2 months pregnant in previous fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sunlight shone through the slightly parted curtain drapes and Sehun roused with warm arms wrapped around his lithe waist, his cheeks rested on an evenly heaving and toned chest. Christmas had never been warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun started tracing random patterns teasingly on his husband’s bronze chest with his finger. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin shifted in his sleep and a low guttural groan emitted through his chest when he tried to stretch and it sent blood to Sehun’s nether regions. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph, morning, my love,” Jongin hummed, one hand tucked under his head while the other slowly ran through Sehun’s soft locks.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun propped himself up by his elbows and leaned down to give his husband a peck on his plushed lips. “Morning, baby, and oh,” Sehun splayed his fingers down Jonging’s navel, sliding his hand underneath the blanket and hoisting it up, revealing his husband's morning wood. “And good morning to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger felt a playful slap on his ass before he released the blanket back on top of Jongin again. “Stop talking to my dick, it’s weird,” he heard his husband grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you want me to stop?” Sehun let out in a hoarse voice, shifting himself lower down his husband’s waist before covering himself with the blanket over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin watched the blanket enveloping his husband, disappearing behind it. Spreading his thighs apart, he made space for Sehun to sit between them before he felt deft fingers started to trace up his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, a very good morning indeed,” Jongin sighed with a smile lingering his lips when he felt a wet warmth wrapped around his cock. It was slow but he felt his husband’s expert tongue in places he needed the most.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun could feel his husband thrusting up very slowly up into his warm cavern. He felt a surge of precome on its way up to his own aching cock when Jongin let out a hoarse growl before speeding his thrust up gradually. He hummed around Jongin’s cock and he could tell that his husband was not trying to hold himself back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck… Sehun, if you don’t stop, I will—“</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Appa!” their four-year-old son, Taeoh, rapped on their door repeatedly and both men could hear the little one’s attempt at trying to open the locked door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun groaned, letting his husband's reddened cock slip out of his mouth, a wet string of saliva connecting between the tip of Jongin’s cock and his swollen lips.</p><p> </p><p>The paler male flipped the blanket off him and chuckled at his husband’s reaction while he was still seated between his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“That little shit—“</p><p> </p><p>Sehun playfully slapped his husband’s muscular thigh, frowning at him. Jongin grunted as he started to sit up from the bed, cock still painfully erect and glistening with Sehun’s spit.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll settle him. Go take a cold shower,” Sehun said, crawling back from Jongin’s legs. He watched the way his husband’s cock bounced with every step he took to the bathroom. Oh, he must get that cock tonight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Sehun dealt with Taeoh’s fussy morning routine, they got into the car with Taeoh seated comfortably in his baby seat.</p><p> </p><p>They dropped off Taeoh at the kindergarten, and proceeded back to their car. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to pick me up at six, we’ll go get Taeoh and drop by the supermarket. We’ve run out of food at home,” Sehun reminded and Jongin nodded, eyes focused on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, drive safe and I love you,” Sehun kissed his husband goodbye outside the lobby of his office through the rolled down window.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the supermarket that evening, Taeoh was fussy in his seat on the trolley. </p><p> </p><p>“Appa!” Taeoh whined, throwing his chubby arms around and making grabby hands at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>He had a long and stressful day at work and his little boy was not making things easier.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you, I got you,” Jongin swooped in to save the day, grabbing Taeoh by his armpits, lifting him off the trolley and settled him on the floor. The little boy immediately ran off to explore.</p><p> </p><p>They continued their grocery shopping with Sehun pushing the cart while Jongin had an arm wrapped around his waist, their cart was almost full with fresh foods and non-perishables. </p><p> </p><p>Both husbands were debating whether to purchase low-fat or skimmed milk. Sehun had complained about putting on some extra weight but Jongin consoled him and said that Sehun had never been more beautiful carrying their unborn child. </p><p> </p><p>While both men continued to source for more high protein content food, Taeoh had randomly thrown some items into their cart without permission. Jongin had dismissed the child, some extra snacks wouldn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, daddy, can we get candies?” Taeoh grabbed Jongin by the hem of his dress shirt, waving a packet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask Appa,” Jongin waved off the boy as he scanned through the rack for the furthest expiry date of a packet of cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa, Appa! Can I get this candy? It’s strawberry. And I love strawberries,” Taeoh asked, hugging Sehun’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun cupped a gentle hand on the boy’s head, paying his child no heed as he looked through the dairy section. “Yes, but not too much, Taeoh,” he chided.</p><p> </p><p>Taeoh yipped in delight, throwing the packet into their cart.</p><p> </p><p>They moved on to the dry food section and moments later, Taeoh found his parents again and ran up excitedly to them. “Appa, Appa, what about this, I want grape flavour too,” the little boy pouted, waving the packet above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun paid him no mind again as he grabbed a handful of sprouts into a bag to be weighed. “Okay, okay,” he waved the boy off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, what is peena cola?” Jongin heard his boy asked a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin picked up a couple punnets of strawberries as he chuckled, not sparing a look at his boy. “Pina colada,” he corrected as he reached to grab a third punnet. “You’re too young to be taking something like that, put it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeoh whined. “But that means you and Appa can have it right? This can be for Daddy and Appa,” the boy threw the packet into their cart and wandered off.</p><p> </p><p>“How nice is our son, even picking out candies for us,” Sehun chimed as he scanned through the fresh vegetables section.</p><p> </p><p>Once their cart was full and almost spilling, they made their way to the payment counter with Taeoh seated in the trolley seat, watching an episode of Baby Shark on Sehun’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby shark duu duu duu duu,” Taeoh sang along to the video on his screen, swaying his body along to the catchy rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>While Sehun made sure Taeoh behaved in his seat, his husband started placing heaps of items onto the cashier counter.</p><p> </p><p>It was not until the cashier slightly halted, looking back and forth between the two fathers and son did Sehun and Jongin saw what the cashier was scanning.</p><p> </p><p>Heat rose in both men’s cheek as they watched the cashier scanned packets of flavoured condoms before throwing it into a plastic bag. There were strawberry, green apple, grape, banana, pina colada and a whole lot of other flavoured condoms. Taeoh had thrown those in while both fathers were not looking and the amount of packets being scanned was more than what a cashier would have seen on a normal day basis.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy shark duu duu duu duu duu,” Taeoh continued singing, unaware of the tense situation.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun quickly shifted his gaze away from the cashier and coughed awkwardly, pretending to open his wallet to search for a non-existent membership card.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin wanted the ground to swallow his entire family up. Part of him was toying with the idea of running out of the supermarket with their cart unpaid.</p><p> </p><p><em> That little shit.., </em>Jongin thought.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be $194.88,” the cashier said.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin handed him his credit card and saw the line behind his family throwing them disapproving looks. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a good night,” they heard the cashier quipped when they started pushing their trolley full of food and condom packets out.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa shark duu duu duu duu,” Taeoh made grabby hands, imitating a shark biting as both fathers walked as quickly as their long legs could carry towards the parking lot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin was tasked with the duty of bathing little Taeoh while Sehun sorted out their groceries.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done in the kitchen, Sehun padded into their bedroom, closing the door softly behind him with a bag full of flavoured condom packets.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin muffled a laughter with the back of his hand as his husband threw daggers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Candies? Seriously?” Sehun quirked up an eyebrow as he hurled the bag onto their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin only smirked before patting the spot next to him. “Well, since our little boy bought these for us,” Jongin paused, laughing as both hands held up in front of his face in defense as a feather pillow flew in his direction. “Might as well put it to good use, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun pretended to hesitate. His husband had a point. With a pout, he clambered up to their bed and nestled himself beside Jongin. “I’m choosing the flavour,” he grumbled and Jongin turned to him and curled a leg over his svelte waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I mind, you’re the one tasting it anyway,” Jongin threw his husband his killer smirk and his cock twitched when the younger bit down on his lower lip.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin knelt on their bed, watching his husband roll a condom down his hardened shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Lying on his stomach in front of Jongin, Sehun peeped up at Jongin through his eyelashes, one hand grabbing the base of his husband’s cock while he mouthed his tip.</p><p> </p><p>With splayed fingers on his husband’s taut v-line, he began to slowly bob his head. Blood rushed to his loins when he heard Jongin let out an exasperated breath, hands coming to card through his scalp, whispering praises.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, baby. Tease me with your tongue like that,” Jongin moaned through gritted teeth as he tried to not thrust up into Sehun’s hot and wet cavern. His cock twitched when he felt his lover’s tongue dabbed against his sensitive and leaking slit.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun, still in his boxers, wanted to free his aching member out of its tight confines. He let his own free hand wander down his crotch and began palming his rapidly hardening bulge. He hummed when the tip of Jongin’s cock briefly brushed the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck!” Jongin hissed, his fingers tightened his grip on the younger’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun took that moment to pry away, his lips swollen and reddened. “It ran out of taste,” he smacked his lips with a seductive pop as one hand rolled the now tasteless condom off his husband’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Now’s not the time to change condoms, love,” Jongin huffed above him, his chest sheened with a layer of sweat. “Don’t torment me like this,” he pleaded as he wrapped his own hand around his leaking cock and started giving it slow pumps.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun only smirked at him as he tore open a new packet of condom with his teeth. “Strawberry does not taste good on you, baby,” Sehun dragged out, placing the new condom on Jongin’s cock and rolling it down the shaft. “Maybe pina colada will taste sexier,” he said, getting back on his elbows and knees.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin threw his head back, both hands cupping his husband’s cheeks as he rolled his hips. “Oh, yes… swirl your tongue like that, don’t stop please,” he breathed, biting down on his lower lip to suppress a moan. He did not want their son to come knocking on their door again.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph… you taste so sexy, Jongin,” Sehun let his husband’s cock slip out to take a breath. He frowned in thought as he looked towards the door and said, “wait, did I lock the door?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin only grunted, pulling out before lowering down and rubbed a thumb roughly along Sehun’s slicked bottom lip. He looked so sinful like this, he thought. “Then you better not waste any more time, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin aligned his cock against Sehun’s lips. “Look at me,” he growled, one hand roughly grabbed the younger’s chin as he began to slide in. “God, look at you,” he hissed, his breath laboured when Sehun took all of him in, bopping his head along his length and emitting dirty squelching noises as he sucked. Drool coated his lips and Jongin thought he could come right there from the image in front of him. “Touch yourself,” he instructed with a low sultry whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun wasted no time as he shimmied out of his boxers and wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. “Mmmm,” he moaned around his husband’s cock and it twitched in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Jongin cursed as the younger licked up a thick vein under his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun worshipped his husband’s cock, it had the right amount of girth, right amount of veins and the right amount of length that will never miss his sensitive spot. He looked up at his husband through half lidded eyes as he took his cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue underneath the shaft and around the tip just like how he knew his husband always liked it. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Sehun, don’t stop what you’re doing, fuck!” Jongin started thrusting shallowly into his husband’s mouth as he reached forward with his spit-slicked finger and rubbed soothing circles around his rim of muscles. A moan elicited from Sehun sent vibrations along his length and he felt himself spurting some precome into the flavoured condom.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin began to push a finger in and his mind went delirious when Sehun let out a dragged moan around his cock. “You’re killing me, love,” he grunted, heat pooling in his nether region. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt another finger breached through his tight orifice and began fisting his cock faster, the bedsheet between his knees had already spotted a small puddle of his precome. “More, baby,” Sehun keened, pushing himself back onto Jongin’s fingers, desperately seeking deeper penetration.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a needy boy,” Jongin hissed, smacking the younger’s ass. “Turn around,” he commanded. </p><p> </p><p>As his husband began shifting to his new position, Jongin’s free hand glided down to roll the condom off his cock.</p><p> </p><p>With both hands, Jongin spreaded his husband’s ass cheeks and smashed his mouth against his hole, tongue circling and prodding into the gaping orifice. His cock twitched at Sehun’s string of moans. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s vision started to tunnel as he felt heat pooling in his lower belly. “Jongin I’m—“ he choked on his breath when Jongin inserted not two but three fingers into him, curling just at a perfect angle and Sehun spilled, hot come coating their sheets as his lithe body convulsed in oversensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you clenching around my fingers, such a needy boy, aren’t you?” Jongin lost his last bit of sanity watching his husband spurting his last bit of load onto their sheets. He leaned over his spent lover’s back and reached over to tilt his face to the side, smashing their mouths together. Jongin could taste the faint hint of pina colada on Sehun’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, fuck me,” Sehun begged with tears brimming the corner of his eyes, pushing his ass back, desperate for touch.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin aligned his cock and began pushing his tip in. It slipped out and his cock brushed against Sehun’s sensitive perineum and the younger hissed. “Fuck, baby. You’re even tighter after you have come,” Jongin realigned his leaking cock with his husband’s puckered hole, smearing precome around his rim. He leaned over Sehun’s sweat slicked back, one hand guiding the tip of his cock into his clenching hole while he whispered sweet nothings and praises into his husband’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to relax Sehun as Jongin breached through his hole. He bit back a moan when his husband reached a hand over his waist to wrap a hand around his cock that was filling out again. “So beautiful, Sehunnie,” Jongin whispered. Sehun shuddered when Jongin licked the shell of his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin… Jongin...” Sehun moaned as he began to rut his hips, every thrust forward had his cock driving through his husband’s clenched fist and every thrust back had Jongin’s cock ramming against his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin let out the most dirty moan as Sehun continued to rut against his fist and cock. He let go of the younger’s cock who whined in protest when he thrusted up to nothing. “You’re so hot, baby,” Jongin planted kisses along Sehun’s shoulder as he took over the reins, rolling his hips and watched the way his husband's cock bounced with each of his thrusts from the full length mirror right in front of their bed. “So beautiful and so good for me, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Their bed started creaking when Jongin built up his pace, thrusting into his husband in such a beastly speed that had his balls slapping against his perineum. It drove Sehun crazy. “Jongin, I want to come,” he sobbed as Jongin continued to abuse his prostate without a miss.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his own jaw tight, Jongin began to feel his balls drawing up tight, his own climax urging dangerously close as he continued to ram into his husband. “Then come for me, baby,” he spoke through gritted teeth as both hands grabbed Sehun’s bruised waist, nails digging half moons into his pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>With a hand wrapped around his leaking cock and a couple more tugs, Sehun came with a restrained cry, spilling his warm sticky load onto their come-stained sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin followed not long after, with Sehun’s clenching down on his cock, he choked back a moan as he spilled into the younger, lining his walls with hot white cum. Jongin cursed out a moan when he pulled out, watching his load dribbling down his husband’s milky thighs. His own cock twitched at the sight of Sehun’s blissed out expression and his spent hole.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun whined when his stomach came in contact with the stained sheets. A minute later, he felt a warm cloth gliding down his ass and he winced when it rubbed against his sensitive hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, love, was I too rough?” Jongin leaned over the spent boy and planted kisses on his rosy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You were,” Sehun looked up at his husband’s guilt stricken expression. “But I liked it,” he smiled tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin flipped his husband over expertly and wiped down his stomach before planting a kiss on his belly button. “Merry Christmas, my little peanut,” he spoke into Sehun’s tummy.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smacked his arm away. “That was so unsexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you liked it,” Jongin winked.</p><p> </p><p>They cuddled on the bed for a couple minutes before a thunder roared and their windows rattled. Both men sat up immediately and not long after came Taeoh’s muffled wail through their door.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun got up immediately, putting on his night robe and dashed out to comfort their crying son. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin lied back down and smiled. At least the Gods allowed Jongin to have Sehun all to himself tonight. It was one of their rare moments to make love, uninterrupted. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of this sequel is brewing~</p><p>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p><p>Merry Christmas to all! ❤️</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/94button">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>